


The Day The World Went Away

by Wolf_of_Winterfell



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arrogance, Canon Divergence - The Battle of the Blackwater, Combat, Death, F/M, Fear, Fuck the King, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, joffrey is a prick, sansan loving, wildfire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5314157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_of_Winterfell/pseuds/Wolf_of_Winterfell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Battle of Blackwater Bay. Joffrey has decided to show Stannis he's a real King and meet him in battle. His arrogance is so profuse, he leaves his loyal Dog guarding his intended, Sansa. </p><p>Sansa and Sandor are locked in her room until the outcome of the battle is known. There's only really one direction this can head in isn't there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day The World Went Away

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one, it's unashamed smut! :D I'm imagining Sansa as older than she appeaes in the books, around 18-20. 
> 
> Apologies for posting this before the final chapter of Schism but I really can't help myself.
> 
> Title take from a Nine Inch Nails song,
> 
> "The sweetest price he'll have to pay, the day the whole world went away".

The boy king was incensed, hatred twisted his features. This was nothing new to Sansa but normally his hatred was better concealed in public.

"Say that again!" Joffrey's eyes were full of rage.

The great hall was full of nobles, the common folk were left to chance their own fates. The tension was rising by the second and Sansa could swear there was a collective intake of breath. Even Ilyn Payne and Sandor Clegane, both flanking the King, looked enraptured by the turn of events.

"I..I..if I...I...t please your Grace" Lancel Lannister was the unfortunate bearer of bad news.

"Get on with it you stuttering bloody fool" Joffrey raged at his lesser cousin.

"Your uncle The Hand commanded me to tell your Grace that he can see Stannis Baratheon's ships advancing on Blackwater Bay. He tells you to prepare for an invasion. They will be landing shortly unless we can head them off. Lord Tyrion wants your presence in the field to boost the troops morale, otherwiise the men will think you cowardly and unkingly". Lancel looked relieved to have finished the message but petrified at the possible response it may garner. 

"No, no, no. Absolutely not! I will not hear..." Queen Cersei started.

"Silence mother!" Joffrey cut his mother short, Cersei was not impressed but did as he bid. Only the thin line of her lips betrayed her anger.

"I agree. I shall go forth to my men and head the host. I will fight Stannis man to man and present my lady mother with his head. This abomination has besmirched my good mother's honour and sullied the name of our noble house for far too long".  Joffrey looked pleased with himself, although Sansa was highly doubtful that this coward had the skills to take on Stannis in hand to hand combat. "Nobles, friends and family! Your King is going into battle. I command everyone back to their rooms. You have nothing to worry about now I am seeing to the war personally. Stay hence in your rooms, my faithful Ilyn Payne shall patrol and take in hand personally those who seek to defy me. The situation will be resolved forthwith. Go now and pray to the Mother for mercy on Stannis's behalf, he needs all the help he can get". 

Sansa saw all the nobles muttering but moving towards the exits. "Ilyn, I am serious. Anyone who leaves their room is a traitor. Don't hesitate to take their heads or other bodily parts, as you see fit". Joffrey addressed his Justice, who nodded vigorously. 

"Joffrey! No! I won't hear..." Cersei rounded on her son.

"Mother that includes you. You will go to your room and wait to hear of my victory. Your King has commanded you". Joffrey's arrogance was at an all time high. Cersei looked like she was sucking one of those Dornish lemons that Sansa was so fond of. "Away, now". Joffrey shooed his mother off as he would a petulant child. Cersei looked on the verge of a retort before Payne appeared not too discretely at her elbow.

"Sansa, my love. I have plans for you. I shall leave you in the faithful care of my Hound. Dog, should anything go awry, you are to execute Lady Stark so that her honour can't be tainted by the invaders who would seek to deflower her. Ilyn will take care of the rest, my Lady needs special care of her own". Joffrey's green eyes were glittering with something malevolent, Sansa couldn't figure out whether it was aimed at her or Stannis.

"My place is with you!" The Hound was indignant.

"Your place is where I deem it fit to be Dog, are you questioning your King?" Joffrey fixed the Hound with a lasering stare. He addressed Sansa "See you on the other side my love, you can help me celebrate my victory." Joffrey's hand stroked her face but his eyes were raking over her body.

"Of course Your Grace, I look forward to seeing you return with the traitor's head. There is a prominent spike free on the battlements, is there not?" Sansa was well practiced in stroking the boy king's fragile ego with words.

Joffrey grinned in approval. "My Lady shares my own thoughts. Farewell". With a kiss of her hand, he was off to join the battle.

 

................

 

The Hound walked Sansa quickly to her room by grabbing an arm and pulling her.

"Owch Ser, you are hurting me!" Sansa was feeling his rough grasp as she struggled to keep up with his long strides.

"You know I'm no fucking Ser so drop your buggering courtesies. We've spoke about that before, I'll not have the same conversation again. What do you suppose Payne would do if he caught us not in your room? Would your pleases and sers save us then?" The Hound was sneering at her in an ugly way.

"Times may be uncertain but there's no need to mock me, Ser." Sansa couldn't resist one final jab, in payment for his mocking of her.

This earned her a dark look from the brooding warrior. "Get in". He stood aside from her opened chamber door and stepped in quickly after her. He drew the heavy bolt and dropped the bar across the door.

 

.........

 

Within a half hour, the lady and the hound heard evidence of fighting moving slightly closer to the castle. They stood side by side and attempted to see what they could from, the window.

"Sandor, are you really going to kill me if Joffrey loses?" Sansa was frightened to ask.

Sandor stiffened as he stood at the window, reaching for his wine for the umpteenth time. "Those are my orders". He moved to sit on the floor, Sansa followed his lead. 

"If you kill me and Payne kills every other noble that Joffrey doesn't want Stannis to capture, what happens to you? Will you have to surrender?" Sansa was genuinely worried about his welfare.

"It's nice of you to consider me but I'd end up with a sword in my gut courtesy of Stannis". He knocked back the contents of the glass in a couple of gulps.

"Will Joffrey lose?" Sansa hadn't really considered it.

"Aye. Stannis has many more years of experience in combat and none of the arrogance that the piece of shit we call a king has. We're all fucked". Sandor refilled his wine.

"Can I have some?" Sansa wasn't normally a wine drinker but exceptional circumstances were upon them.

Sandor chuckled and held his own glass out to her, guffawing loudly when she coughed after the first mouthful.

"I like this Sandor that laughs, even if it is at me. You should let him come out more often".  Sansa smiled at him.

"I'd be out of a job if people thought I was happy. I need their fear". Sandor spoke candidly.

"What makes you happy? What do you do when you aren't on duty?" She hadn't really considered it before.

"Drinking, gambling and women" he spoke softly.

Sansa looked at her glass and found it empty. "Can you fill me up?" 

Sandor's head snapped up and Sansa blushed madly as she realised what she'd said. Regardless, he filled up her glass and passed it back to her.

"Where would you like to be if you weren't here? Probably betrothed to some Lord" Sandor guessed.

"In truth, I'd rather be anywhere than here, doing anything else other than being a prisoner of the crown. You are the only person who's shown me true kindness since my father was beheaded. Your handkerchief after he struck me, your cloak when he had me stripped, all the times you've stopped him hurting me. Don't think I haven't noticed. Now I know both our ends are immanent,  please know how much that has meant to me". Sansa looked Sandor in his eyes until he allowed his head to drop.

 

..........

 

Sandor

 

This flame haired goddess had no idea of the effect she had on him. 

Being locked in a small room with her was almost too much. They'd been drinking wine, Sandor couldn't down it fast enough. He didn't want to be sober if he ended up facing having to follow his orders. He wasn't sure he could do it, even though he'd done much worse. It was her, she'd got under his skin. Stannis had no quarrel with Sansa, she was a prisoner here. Assuming his men's blood lust allowed them to think rationally rather than slay her where she stood, it was always a risk in war.

He'd love nothing more than to reach out and fuck this amazing temptress. She really had no idea of her charms, she wasn't wanton like some of the other so-called "ladies" in this castle. Her very presence had an effect on him since the first time he saw her. He was no raper, she didn't want him but god knows he thought about fucking her constantly. Joffrey had handed him an awful task but unwittingly given him the greatest gift - time alone with his little bird, it could be their last hours together on this earth.

She had been concerned about his fate, should the worst happen to her. He was oddly touched, normally people were plotting his demise rather than trying to will him to stay alive. 

He knew he couldn't be in here with her much longer. 

 

.................

 

"Sandor? If we end up dying tonight, do you have any regrets?" Sansa's thoughts had taken a morbid turn. Although they were relatively young, Sandor had seen so much more in his life than she had, good and bad. 

"No little bird, it's best not to focus on failings, you'll drive yourself mad" Sandor was honest.

"I wish I had refused the betrothal to Joffrey. I wish I'd spent more time with my family while they were here. I'd liked to have seen more of the world than spending my last years on this earth as a prisoner." Sansa's face was mournful, she'd listed 3 things without really even thinking. 

"Trust me little bird, we don't always get what we want in this life, or what we deserve. I've known some truly horrific arseholes who prosper and good men like your father, who perish. Live for the moment, that's all you can do. There's no promise of tomorrow, especially for us, we'd fucking know about that wouldn't we?" Despite himself, Sandor managed a small smile. 

Sansa stared at the man opposite her. "Sandor, that is the most profound thing I've ever heard".

"And it came from my mouth? Ha, we really are fucked for true!" He laughed deeply.

Sansa reacted before she really thought about it. Closing the gap between them, she pressed her lips against his. 

He pushed her away and looked stunned. "What the fuck are you doing girl? Are you trying to get us killed?" 

She looked crushed. "I....I.....I just thought we should. If we're both mere hours from death, why not do what I've wanted to do for a long time? I'm a maiden still, why should I die as one. It wouldn't matter if we're caught, we're dead anyway".

Sandor's mouth gaped. "You want to do that...with me?"

Sansa met his grey eyes. "You're the only one I trust and the only one I desire. if it was going to be anyone then it was always you".

...............

Sandor needed no more encouragement. Groaning, he pulled her towards him and covered her mouth with his. His tongue massaged hers and started exploring her open mouth. He scrambled to unload himself of his armour while he was sat on the floor. Moaning, Sansa helped him. He stood in just his breeches and a thin cotton undershirt, which sat under his armour. 

Sansa gasped as she looked at him. He was magnificent. Even with his shirt on, she could see amazing definition where his shirt clung to him. She felt a stab of desire course through her. Sandor was kissing her neck with his mouth and running his hand over her skin. He tried to get his hand down the front of her gown but it was laced too tightly for his large hand to fit. Snarling, he grabbed his discarded dagger and slit the gown from bust to hem. Sansa was sad at first but was more excited about what was to come. 

As she shrugged off the ruined gown, he grabbed her underclothes and ripped them in half with his strong hands. He sucked in a breath, "Gods Sansa, you are fucking beautiful". His efforts had freed her breasts, which he was now kneading with his large hands,cupping and rolling them around. His mouth found a nipple and he was running his tongue over it. 

Sansa couldn't believe how it felt, her Septa had always told her that lovemaking between husband and wife was never pleasurable. She kicked herself for listening to a woman who had forsaken this very activity.

As he continued his attentions on her breasts, Sansa reached out to explore his private place. She exclaimed as her hand found its target, his cock was massive!  She was a little worried about how it would feel, as she was still a maiden. As she explored his manhood with her small hand, he groaned in pleasure. "Fuck me little bird, I'm hard as a board. Are you ready?"

Eagerly she nodded, still apprehensive about the length of his member. "I'll go as gently as I can but I probably won't be able to stop". He parted her private place and she felt the pressure of the head of his cock on her opening. She was suddenly conscious of how wet she felt in her private place, she hoped this was a good things. With surprising ease, he slowly slid his shaft right into her, she moaned in pleasure. He was muttering obscenities, expressing his own pleasure. 

She felt a small pain for a split second before it was gone, giving way to exquisite pleasure. Lovemaking with this man really was something else, not that she had anything to compare it to, she couldn't imagine any other man feeling this good. He gave a few slow thrusts to make sure she was ok, her eyes were closed and her mouth was hanging open in pleasure. 

"You are so tight, little bird, you feel fucking amazing" Sandor whispered to her. Sansa was unable to verbalise anything. 

Suddenly, he sat up, taking her with him. Then she was straddling him while he was sat on the floor, her long legs wrapped around him. It felt different from this angle, she was able to control how deeply she took him in to her. 

"Grind against me". Sansa obeyed. She felt a finger slip into her private place and start rubbing near the opening. Her arms were thrown around his  shoulders, one of his arms was around her waist, securing her in place. Sansa felt a build up of pressure in her private place, which gave way to small waves of pleasure. Just as she was about to ask what was happening, she peaked, taking her away in ecstasy.

She opened her eyes to see him grinning at her broadly. "Are you back with me?" She nodded. "I made you sing".

Conscious of the effort he had gone to to show her pleasure, she decided to return the favour. Obeying his previous instructions, she began to move rhythmically forwards and backwards. His grin subsided quickly as his own pleasure took over. Sansa was being guided by Sandor's hands on her hips and gathering pace. 

"Oh fuck this feels too good". Sansa was glad to see his expression had contorted and she noticed he was twitching. He was guiding her to go faster, she didn't think she could increase the rhythm any further when he moaned suddenly, releasing his seed into her. She continued gently riding him a few more times as his release completed. He opened his eyes and looked directly into hers. "You were fucking amazing. Thank you for giving me your maiden's gift". He kissed her passionately, his softening cock still twitching inside her.

She kissed him back, "It was always yours, right from the start". Sansa got up and stretched her long legs. He was still dazed and sat on the floor.  As she passed by the window, the sound of fighting was closer than ever. She shuddered.

In an instant, Sandor was off the floor and standing behind her, nude in an embrace. "Fuck them little bird, we've got everything we need right here".

She turned around to face him. "i didn't know it would feel that good" she blushed. 

"Well I can tell you that that's the best sex I've ever had" He grinned at her reddening face.

 

...............

 

They lay naked in each other's arms as the sky outside burned green with wildfire.

Sansa could tell that the bright lights from the fire were having an effect on Sandor. His eyes were open but seemed to be back in a time and place many years in the past. He shuddered violently.  

"Look at me. Look in my eyes. We're here together. Nothing can hurt you here. I know you're scared, I am too. We're here together." Sansa sat up and held either side of his face, directing his eyes to hers. 

He seemed to relax momentarily before reverting back mentally to the place he had been locked in since the wildfire started lighting up the skies around them.

"Sandor. I need you to make love to me again." That got his attention. His head snapped up and a grin spread on his face. 

..................

Sansa leaned over a kissed him deeply, biting on his lower lip as she did. He groaned and told her to get on all fours. Sansa was worried about the undignified position but trusted his experience. She waited in anticipation. His big hand grasped her shoulder as he entered her from behind. He was right, this was amazing.

Just as she thought it couldn't feel any better, his free hand explored her opening, finding the spot that had brought her such pleasure before. His thrusts were hard and deep, his testicles hitting the back of her leg as he ploughed into her. His finger was relentless in seeking out her climax, she sighed in satisfaction as pleasure took over. She shouted out his name as she orgasmed harder than before. He laughed and finished not long after. They had forgotten about the battle happening right outside. Sansa spun around to face Sandor.

"Assuming he's not dead already, I can't marry Joffrey. I don't love him" Sansa couldn't imagine her life now without this man and his magnificent lovemaking in it.

He snarled, "He can't fucking have you, you're mine." Oblivious to the lights and noise outside, a plan was formulating. "Pack only what you can carry in your pockets, jewellery etc and dress warm. We're getting out of this shit hole". He was pulling on his armour quickly. Sansa was ready in an instant, she had waited for this day since the moment her father was executed.

The new lovers were ready to leave, they unbolted and unbarred the door, not looking back on the room that had been Sansa's cell for so long.


End file.
